Commercially available electric vehicle may include, for example, electric scooters, electric self-balancing scooters and so on. Most of the electric vehicle have achieved intelligent control. Intelligent control of the electric vehicle may be achieved by means of operation panels provided on the electric vehicle or applications (APPs) installed on user terminals, for example, querying detailed information of devices, carrying out firmware update or speed setting, etc. Potential hazards may be caused when systems are being updated while users are riding on the electric vehicle.